Spiel des Lebens
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Das Licht mancher Sterne kann trügerisch sein . . .


Titel: Spiel des Lebens

Disclaimer: nix mir, alles J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld

Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste Veröffentlichung hier, ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet

*********

Es klingt wie die Leidensgeschichte eines Mannes, dem die Welt kein gutes Leben gönnte: sieben Jahre in Gryffindor an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei; unschuldig dazu verdächtigt, dreizehn Morde begangen zu haben, ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein und seine beiden besten Freunde verraten zu haben; zwölf Jahre unschuldiges dahin vegetieren in Askaban; ein geglückter Ausbruch und ein darauf folgender Zustand ständiger Flucht, die bis vor anderthalb Jahren andauerte.

  Trauriges Leben nicht wahr? Vielleicht fragt ihr euch nun, wer dieser arme Mensch ist, dem man so wenig Glück gönnt. Nun, ich bin es. Und vielleicht bin ich gar nicht so arm, wie ihr denkt. Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht unschuldig . . .

  Aber wie sollt ihr mein Leben verstehen, wenn ich es euch nicht erkläre.

  Manchmal denke ich, es begann mit der Sache bei der Peitschenden Weide. Doch gerade heute denke ich, dass es schon viel früher anfing. 

  Meine Kindheit war perfekt. Perfekte Eltern, perfektes Zuhause, perfekte Schulzeit und schließlich auch die perfekten Freunde. Alles passte, als wäre es mir auf den Leib geschneidert. Und ich hasste es. Zumindest tief in mir drin, dort, wo ich es mir selbst nicht eingestand. Es dauerte lange, bis ich diesen tiefen Hass in mir spürte, bis ich spürte, dass dieses perfekte Leben mich erdrückte.

  Vorher lernte ich sie kennen. James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Wir Vier wurden schon in unserem ersten Jahr zum Schrecken aller Lehrer und Schüler. Und doch liebten sie uns. Uns und unsere Streiche. Wir waren beliebt und nutzen es schamlos aus. 

  Ich bildete mir ein, dass ich mit meinen Freunden die Welt erobern könnte. Diesem Irrtum war ich sechs Jahre lang verfallen, bis es zu einem Wendepunkt in meinem Leben kommen sollte.

  Es gab jemanden, den ich mehr als alles andere verabscheute. Severus Snape, ein Slytherin der übelsten Sorte: gehässig, schleimig und gerissen.

  Er war der Einzige, des es jemals geschafft hatte, etwas zu vereiteln, das wir vorhatten. Für das und für seine verdammte Neugier hasste ich ihn bis aufs Blut.

  Remus war ein Wehrwolf und Snape gab nicht auf, das herausfinden zu wollen. Bis ich ihm schließlich in einer Vollmondnacht darauf aufmerksam machte, was er zu tun hatte, um Remus' kleines Geheimnis zu erfahren.

  _Geh einfach zur peitschenden Weide, berühre den Knoten an ihrem Stamm mit einem langen Stock und gehe durch den Tunnel. Dann wirst du sehen, was mit Remus los ist,_ zwei Sätze, die mein Leben für immer verändern sollten. Und doch war es so einfach gewesen, sie auszusprechen . . . 

  Snape tat, was ich ihm sagte. Und wäre unser tugendhafter James nicht gewesen, hätten sie seine blutigen Fetzen vom Höhlenboden auflesen können. Doch soweit kam es leider nicht. James rettete Snape und ich musste mir stundenlange Predigten über Recht und Unrecht, über Vertrauen und Verrat anhören. Ich sagte ihnen, dass es mir Leid täte, dass ich nicht nachgedacht hätte und entschuldigte mich bei Remus.

  Das Einzige, was ich wirklich bedauerte, war, dass der verdammte Bastard von einem Slytherin nicht draufgegangen war.

  Von diesem Zeitpunkt an veränderte sich mein Leben. Ich hatte gespürt, welche Macht ich über das Leben anderer Menschen haben konnte. Die Macht, ihren Tod herbeiführen zu können und mit ihnen zu spielen war etwas völlig Neues für mich. Und ich liebte es. Es gab mir zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, frei zu sein und aus meinem fehlerlosen Leben ausbrechen zu können.

  Seit dieser Vollmondnacht sehnte ich mich danach, mehr von diesem Gefühl zu bekommen. 

  Und doch konnte ich mit niemandem darüber reden. Meine ach so wunderbaren Freunde würden mir mit Hass und Verachtung begegnen.

  Und schließlich erfuhren wir von ihm. Voldemort. Er tötete jeden, der nicht auf seine Seite wechselte. Er verachtete Schlammblüter und jene, die mit solchem Abschaum verkehrten. Seine Macht war schon jetzt unvorstellbar und sie war noch nicht einmal auf ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt. 

  Jeder verabscheute ihn. Doch mich faszinierte er. Es waren nicht sein Ansichten über die Notwendigkeit reinen Blutes, es waren seine gewissenlosen Handlungen, seine Macht über Leben und Tod, die mich in ihren Bann zogen. 

  Doch anmerken lassen konnte ich mir diese Denken nicht und so sprach ich weiterhin voller Hass von ihm.

  Nachdem wir mit der Schule fertig waren, begann die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich ertrug es nicht länger, mir das Gerede meiner Freunde über Hoffnung, Vertrauen und Sicherheit anhören zu müssen. Ich verachtete James für seine verdammte Tugendhaftigkeit und seinen eisernen Willen, ich verachtete Remus für seine Güte und sein Verständnis. Ich hasste sie, ertrug ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr.

  Bis mich schließlich die Dunkel Lord zu sich rief. Anscheinend hatte er von meiner „Andersartigkeit" gehört . . . Ich folgte seinem Ruf, gelangte in eine Versammlung der Todesser – und bekam die größte Überraschung meines Lebens geboten: Peter war dort, umgeben von den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts. Zunächst dachte ich, er sei eine Geißel, doch als niemand Anstalten machte, etwas mit ihm zu tun, erkannte ich, was er wirklich war und ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte meine Mundwinkel.

  Voldemort machte mich zu einem der Seinen. Nicht öffentlich, ich sollte ein Spion sein, kein Dunkles Mal sollte mich verraten. Aber ich war frei. Wieder verspürte ich diese unbändige Freiheit, die ich schon einmal gefühlt hatte.

  Wo ich tagsüber als Auror Leben rettete, vernichtete ich des Nacht umso mehr. Doch bald genügte es mir nicht mehr, einfach nur den Todesfluch anzuwenden. Ich wollte sehen, wie meine Opfer litten, wie sie mich schlussendlich um den Tod anbettelten. Es amüsierte mich, diese abgrundtiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen zu sehen. 

  Am längsten zu leiden hatte ein vielleicht achtjähriges Mädchen. Es dauerte elf Stunden, bis der Tod sie erlöste. Und es gibt dabei so viele subtilere Möglichkeiten, einen Menschen zu quälen, als mit einem Zauberstab . . . noch heute bin ich erstaunt von meiner Kreativität.

  Ich hatte den Auftrag, die Potters auszuspionieren. Ich tat es – und war erfolgreich. James vertraute mir zu sehr, als dass er durch irgendetwas misstrauisch geworden wäre. Ich war sein bester Freund, ich verriet ihn nicht. Manchmal lachte ich über seine Naivität.

  Und schließlich kam Harry zur Welt. Hätte ich damals geahnt, welches Unheil der Junge anrichten würde, wäre er keinen Tag alt geworden. Doch so spielte ich den glücklichen Paten, vergoss Tränen der Rührung, wenn Harry mit seinen kleinen Fingern nach meinen Haaren grabschte.

  Und als es schließlich soweit war, dass James und Lily mich als ihren Geheimnisträger wählten, war ich einzig und allein erfüllt von Triumph. Ich hielt ihren Tod in den Händen. Und niemand wusste es, niemand ahnte es. Am wenigsten sie selbst.

  Ich verkaufte meine beiden besten Freunde an Voldemort und ich tat es mit Vergnügen. Ich habe es nicht eine Sekunde lang bereut, auch wenn ihr mir das vielleicht nicht glaubt. 

  In dem ganzen Spiel hatte jeder eine eigenen Figur darzustellen. Peter spielte die Rolle des Sündenbocks. Er würde mir die Schuld abnehmen, für den Tod der Potters verantwortlich zu sein. Er war mit dem Mal auf den Arm ein offensichtlicher Todesser, unwichtiger und entbehrlicher als ich. Er war der perfekte Verräter. 

  Wer würde einem Todesser schon glauben, wenn er das Wort des besten Freundes der Potters und loyalen Aurors hatte?

  An Halloween 1981 war es schließlich soweit. Voldemort machte sich auf den Weg zu James und Lily, bereit dazu, sie zu töten. Er bot mir an, ihn zu begleiten. 

  Die Fassungslosigkeit in James' Blick, diese absolute Verständnislosigkeit ist etwas, das ich nie vergessen werde. 

  Der Moment, als er erkannte, was ich getan hatte, ich, sein bester Freund, dem er sein Leben anvertraut hatte, war für ihn schlimmer als irgendetwas sonst in seinem bisherigen Leben. Das konnte ich in seinen Augen lesen.

  Er achtete nicht mehr auf Voldemort, als er mich hinter dem Dunklen Lord durch die Tür treten sah. Er starrte mich an und selbst während er von Voldemorts Todesfluch getroffen zu Boden fiel, war sein Blick nicht leer, sondern voll stummer Anklage.

  Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie Voldemort Lily ermordete. Ich blieb bei James und schaute auf seinen leblosen Körper herab. Bis ich aus dem oberen Stockwerk einen hohen, unmenschlichen Schrei hörte. Dieser Schrei löste mich aus meiner Starre und ich stürzte nach oben. Lily war tot. Doch Harry lebte, eine glühend rote Wunde auf der Stirn. Voldemort war verschwunden. 

  Ich schrie meine Wut heraus, als mir klar wurde, was passiert sein musste. Ich konnte Harry nicht umbringen, er würde für Voldemorts Rückkehr unentbehrlich sein. Ich wusste von dieser Tatsache, da mich Voldemort vor kurzer Zeit darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, was geschehen musste, wenn jemand es trotz aller Vorkehrungen schaffte, ihn zu töten.

  Wäre in diesem Moment nicht Hagrid wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, weiß ich jedoch nicht, ob ich mich wirklich hätte beherrschen können. Nun aber musste ich den trauernden besten Freund mimen.

  Ich machte weiter, spielte mein Spiel – und begab mich auf die Suche nach Peter. Er wusste nichts von alledem, von seiner Rolle in diesem Theater und ich musste verhindern, dass er etwas ausplauderte, was für mich zum Verhängnis werden konnte.

  Ich fand ihn schließlich und zu meiner Überraschung schrie er mich an, wie ich das James und Lily nur hatte antun können. Er klang dabei sehr glaubwürdig, anscheinend bedauerte er ihren Tod wirklich. Nun, sein Pech.

  Ich sprengte die Straße in die Luft, um mögliche Zeugen zu vermeiden, doch als ich mir Peter schnappen wollte, um ihn an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, war er verschwunden. Verschwunden mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch.

  Plötzlich wimmelte es auf der Straße nur so von Auroren und Ministeriumsbeamten und das was ich getan hatte, war so offensichtlich, dass sie mich sofort festnahmen. Ich habe nicht versucht, mich zu verteidigen. Ich hatte keine Beweise, die von meiner – wenn auch gelogenen – Unschuld gezeugt hätten. 

  Stattdessen lachte ich. Es war vorbei. Ich hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und jämmerlich verloren. Mein Leben war in genau diesem Augenblick zu Ende und ich wusste es. Deshalb lachte ich und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erschauderte ich vor mir selbst, vor diesem eiskalten, irren Lachen.

  Sie brachten mich nach Askaban. Es gibt keinen schlimmeren Ort als diesen, dessen könnt ihr euch sicher sein. Kalt, nass – nicht sehr menschenfreundlich. Die Dementoren waren dabei nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Ich konnte ihnen in meiner animagischen Hundegestalt eine Weile entkommen und sie halfen mir, so klare Gefühle wie noch nie zu entwickeln. Jede glückliche Erinnerung, jeden Traum, den ich vor meinem Aufenthalt in Askaban noch gehabt hatte, saugten sie mir aus. Zurück blieb nur ein unbändiger Hass. Hass auf Harry und auf Peter, die es beide geschaffte hatten, dem sicheren Tod zu entkommen. 

  Meine Flucht jedoch wurde erst durch einen Tagespropheten eingeleitet, den der Zaubereiminister mir zurückließ. Das Titelbild zeigte eine Familie, die sehr glücklich zu sein schien. Auf der Schulter eines der Jungen saß eine Ratte, die ich selbst unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte: Peter. 

  Und dem Datum zufolge war ich bereits zwölf Jahre hier, demnach musste Harry in Hogwarts sein.

  Da auch der Besitzer der Ratte ein Schüler von Hogwarts war, musste ich nicht lange darüber nachdenken, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich würde zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.

  Meine Flucht gelang und ich versetzte die Zauberergemeinschaft erneut in Angst und Schrecken. 

  Als ich endlich in Hogwarts ankam, war es für mich ein herber Rückschlag, dass Remus in diesem Jahr Lehrer war. Er würde mit Argusaugen über Harry wachen, auch wenn dieser es gar nicht wahrnahm. So einfach, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, würde es also nicht werden.

  Doch mir war noch keine Herausforderung je zu groß gewesen.

  Außerdem wurde ich mir, je länger ich Harry beobachtete, sicherer, dass ich ihn nicht einfach nur töten wollte. Er war seinem Vater so ähnlich. Sein Aussehen, seine Charakter, die absolute Überzeugung dessen was Richtig und was Falsch war und die Gabe, immer das Richtige zu tun, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken – er war die reinste Kopie von James.

  Und ich wollte sehen, wie er sich verhielt, wenn ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Sturz ins kalte Wasser traf. Würde in seinem Blick dieselbe Verbitterung und Enttäuschung, dasselbe Entsetzen stehen wie bei seinem Vater, wenn er erkannte, was sein Patenonkel wirklich war? Dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit darüber, mir vertraut zu haben? 

  Dann war da noch Peter. Die Ratte. Das Haustier des besten Freundes von Harry. Zumindest das würde ein Kinderspiel werden.

  In einer warmen Mainacht schaffte ich es, ihn alleine zu erwischen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich ihn soweit, dass er alles erzählen würde, was ich von ihm wollte.

  Ich versprach ihm, dafür zu sorgen, dass er entkommen würde, wenn die Auroren ihn gefasst hatten und meine Unschuld erst einmal bewiesen war. Ich überzeugte ihn davon, wie wichtig meine Rolle als Spion war und was Voldemort verlieren würde, wenn ich wieder in Askaban landete. Das Peter schon immer zu mir aufgesehen hatte, mir seit meinem Todesser-Dasein fast schon mit Angst begegnete und die Drohung, was Voldemort wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn ich in Askaban für die Dunkle Seite verloren war, war darüber hinaus ebenfalls sehr hilfreich.

  Die Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte werde ich nie vergessen. Ich hatte Harrys Leben erneut in der Hand. Und ich habe es wieder nicht ausgelöscht. Er wurde noch benötigt.

  Nachdem auch Remus in der Heulenden Hütte aufgetaucht war, erzählte ich ihnen die Geschichte, die ich eigentlich schon vor zwölf Jahren hatte erzählen wollen, wenn Peter mir nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte.

  Und sie glaubten es. So unfassbar und grotesk es mir erschien, sie nahmen es als wahr hin. Ohne auch nur einmal nachzufragen. Dummerweise hatte Harry wohl auch die Naivität seines Vaters geerbt und Remus und Harrys beide Freunde schienen dem in Nichts nachzustehen. 

  Sie verachtete Peter für seinen so „offensichtlichen" Verrat, sie bedauerten mich für meine zwölf „unschuldigen" Jahre in Askaban.

  Und erneut war da dieses Triumphgefühl, denn ich wusste, dass ich meinem Ziel wieder ein Stück näher gekommen war. 

  Doch das Beste an diesem Abend kam erst noch: sogar Dumbledore glaubte und vertraute mir. Der Mann, dem ich als Einzigem noch so etwas wie Respekt entgegen gebracht hatte, stellte Nichts von dem in Frage, was ich sagte. Das mein Respekt vor seiner Abgeklärtheit und seinem Scharfsinn danach merklich nachließ, brauche ich ja wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen.

  Harry verhalf mir an diesem Abend ein weiteres Mal zu Flucht, denn nichtsdestotrotz erwartete mich der Kuss eines Dementors. Peter war entkommen als Remus sich im unpassendsten Augenblick in einen Wehrwolf verwandelt hatte. Anscheinend hatte Peter mir doch keinen so rechten Glauben geschenkt, was meine Bemühungen um sein Wohlbefinden anging, sobald er von der Auroren gefasst worden wäre . . .  

  Mein Wort, für das ich nach Peters Flucht keinen Beweis hatte, stand nun gegen das von Severus Snape. Und da ich von aller Welt –zu Recht- für einen eiskalten Todesser gehalten wurde, gab es keinen Zweifel daran, wem man glauben würde. 

  Snape. Ich glaube, wenn ich ihm das nächste Mal gegenüber stehe, werde ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Wenn er denkt, ich sei ein Mörder, dann werde ich es ihm beweisen. Zu dumm nur, dass er das Opfer sein wird . . .  

  Zu Snapes größtem Ärger allerdings entkam ich und versteckte mich ein ganzes Jahr lang. Zu meinem geliebten Patenkind hielt ich Briefkontakt. Ich wollte sein Vertrauen gewinnen und das gelang mir ohne jegliche Anstrengung. 

  Als ich Harry am Ende seines vierten Schuljahr wiedersah, hatte er Voldemort gerade zu dessen Auferstehung verholfen. Ich ließ mir das freudige Gefühl, das mich durchströmte, nicht anmerken. Schließlich war ich der treusorgenden, loyale und ehrenwerte Pate. Ich hasste Voldemort . . .

  Ich nahm mein Leben wieder auf. Ich mordete. Ich tötete. Und ich hatte die schönste, die freieste Zeit meines Lebens.

  Außerdem geschah das Unfassbare: Peter wurde geschnappt. Und die Dummheit unserer Gesellschaft wurde zu meinem Glück. Wie mir wurde Peter kein Prozess genehmigt. Allein die Tatsache, dass er lebte und das Dunkle Mal auf dem Mal trug, schien dem Ministerium zu reichen, um ihn in Askaban verrotten zu lassen. Denn schließlich war ich immer loyal zu Dumbledore gewesen, trug kein Dunkles Mal und war vor meinem vermeintlichen Verrat ein angesehener Auror gewesen. Eine blütenweiße Weste also . . . 

  Meine sogenannte Unschuld war bewiesen. Jeder wollte mir auf irgendeine Art helfen, als wollten sie sich alle für die schrecklich langen zwölf Jahre entschuldigen. 

  Die Möglichkeit, mich wieder öffentlich bewegen zu können, erleichterte mein Leben um Vieles.  

  Jetzt, zwei Jahre nach Voldemorts Rückkehr, warte ich schon auf den Tag, an dem Harry untergehen wird. Er hat alles verloren, was ihm wichtig ist. Seine Freunde Ron und Hermine sind tot. Sie hatten die Ehre, von Voldemort persönlich umgebracht zu werden.

  Snape, mit dem Harry in den letzten Monaten ein Beziehung von gegenseitigem Respekt aufgebaut hatte, da Snape ihn vor Voldemort rettete und er dadurch – zu meiner ehrlichen Verwunderung – ein Teil von Harrys Stütze geworden war, starb durch die Cruciatus Flüche verschiedenster Todesser.

  Allerdings muss ich erwähnen, dass mein Cruciatus nicht der Letzte war, den er erlebte. Mein Fluch hat ihn nicht umgebracht. Doch er hat seinen Willen gebrochen. Nach meinem Fluch hat er geschrieen. Und das war eine weitaus größere Genugtuung. Obwohl sein Tod natürlich auch nicht schlecht gewesen wäre . . .   

  Harry muss den Helden spielen, er ist die Hoffnung einer ganzen Gesellschaft. Und er wird daran zerbrechen.

  Ich arbeite systematisch daran, ihn zum Scheitern zu bringen. Ich habe ihm die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Freunde überbracht, ich habe ihm erzählt, wann Remus' Beerdigung stattfinden wird.

  Ja, auch Remus hat das Zeitliche gesegnet. Und er ist durch meine Hand gestorben. Ich habe vorhin die einfachen Foltermethoden erwähnt, die man ohne Zauberstab erreichen kann. Bei ihm hat es genügt, ihm meine wahre Geschichte zu erzählen, ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr ich ihn und all das verachte, wofür er steht. Er hat nach einer Erklärung gesucht und musste schließlich erkennen, dass ich, sein bester Freund, alles verrät, was mir angeblich so wichtig ist.

  In diesem Moment ist seine Seele gestorben. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. In seinem leeren, verständnislosen Blick. Doch selbst im Moment seines Todes hat er es noch geschafft, mich wütend zu machen.  

  _Ich weiß, dass das nicht wirklich du bist_, waren seine letzten Worte.

  Ich hoffe der Augenblick, als ich ihm den Todesfluch entgegen schleuderte, hat ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

  Harry ist mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr der Schatten seines früheren Selbst. Er hat sein Selbstbewusstsein verloren, seine Überzeugung an das Gute. Er klammert sich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender an seinen Retter. Und ich erlöse ihn nicht. Ihn werde ich nicht umbringen. Ich werde seinen Tod Voldemort überlassen. Es wird weitaus amüsanter sein, zuzusehen. Auch Voldemort kennt Foltermethoden, die man ihm gar nicht zutrauen würde . . . 

  Manchmal denke ich, ich hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Mein Dasein ist ein Lüge. Doch diese Lüge macht mich frei, gibt mir die Macht, das zu tun, was ich will.

  Das Leben ist eine Bühne.

  Und eines Tages wird das große Finale stattfinden. An dem Tag, wenn Harry und somit die Welt erkennt, was ich wirklich bin, wenn ich dabei zusehe, wie er gefoltert wird und seine Qualen nicht beende, wenn ich den Lebenswillen in den Augen meines Patenkindes verlöschen sehe, wird meine große Stunde da sein.

  Und vielleicht werden mir einige von euch dann sogar Blumen zuwerfen. 

_                                                           ~Ende~_


End file.
